Those green eyes reveal nothing
by KreacherArmedWithAPen
Summary: Ginny was torn apart when her boyfriend, the boywholived, killed the shell of Voldemort, but gave up on horcruxes. Furious at death of Mr Weasly, he resorted to a life away from people trying to kill him and his friends, and began a new lifeas an assasin
1. Chapter 1

The tall woman appeared, some people would say out of nowhere, on the corner of a muggle city. The sky scrapers towered over her, blocking the sunlight from her path. Cars sped across in several lanes, just dodging a small child who had stumbled. The scrapers were future-like, lots of glass windows that reflected the little sunlight. But the woman was not to be intimidated.

"Muggles" she muttered under her breath, walking briskly to the crossings. Thankfully, her dad had taught her enough about muggle contraptions that she knew how to use a pedestrian crossing. She pressed the button, and glanced over her shoulder. A large family were walking towards her, so were several business men.

"Are you sure you know what you're doing Ginny?" She snapped her head to face the speaker, instinctively plunging her hands into her handbag. She relaxed, the speaker was a tattered looking plump man, who she knew to be Neville. He was one of the few people she trusted in these days, after people had shown that they felt no loyalty what so ever to the order, she limited her trust.

"No." She said simply, as the sign indicated she could cross. "I don't. But someone has to try, and Lupin thinks I should. I'm meeting Hermione, she's coming as well" Ginny wondered if she did know what she was getting into. This wasn't anything like anything.

"I'm not going to talk you out of it, because that would be impossible. But Ginny?" She turned to face him as she reached the opposite side. "Good luck." He too, just disappeared. Ginny smiled at the empty space, and then dug her hand deeper into her handbag. Her clothes were uncomfortable, she preferred robes any day. She rummaged for a while longer, and then with a happy 'aha!' pulled out a grubby bit of paper. She studied it closely, and then looked up at the building in front of her. It was a large and luxurious hotel, one Ginny was surprised at. But looking at the base of the hotel, she saw a woman staring directly at her. Instead of being surprised, Ginny merely laughed and went to see the woman. She had blond straight hair, and was tall. She too was uncomfortable in her clothing, but not as much. Ginny's sharp eyes registered this woman was as nervous as she was; she kept twisting the wedding ring on her finger. The other, she knew, belonged to her brother Ron, who had just been found. He was ambushed just outside his home, and they had only just got him away from the death eaters after three years. Neither of them had seen him yet.

"The spell is adfectio" The woman said by way of greeting.

"I know I know. _adfectio_ " She said, pulling out a slender wand and tapping herself with it. The long red hair changed into short and spiky brown hair. She also became taller, and her skin changed to look like she had a suntan. The only thing recognisable from the woman that stood there before to the woman now was her eyes.

"Nice." The woman commented.

"Cheers Hermione. But why are you a blond?" Hermione tugged at her long hair.

"I wanted to see what its like." She smiled at Ginny, and they laughed.

"What's his name now?" Ginny asked.

"Sirius Auxilium. I don't know what's up with the Auxilium, but Sirius is a bit obvious."

Ginny skipped past the doorman, who was trying to tell some Japanese people he didn't understand, pushed past a gaggle of tourists, and entered the lift with Hermione right behind her. Pressing the penthouse button, she sighed deeply. The lift started, and they waited in silence. A few seconds felt like eternity. A ping made Ginny jump. The lift doors opened, and in front of them was a beautiful apartment, with a view to match. The walked forward cautiously out of the lift, and the doors closed behind them. Hermione walked over to the desk in the room just off the one they were in now, but Ginny wandered over to the coffee table, laden with pictures.

Her heart sunk as she recognised herself in one of the pictures. There was one of Hogwarts, one of Ron and Hermione together, one of the entire Weasly family and others like it. But her heart sunk further than she knew it possible, as one of the pictures was torn. It was a picture at the burrow with her and him before the final battle. But he had torn himself out of the photos. The picture of her was looking indignantly at the tear, and was sulking with her arms folded. Hermione called her over, and Ginny tore herself away from his memories. A luxurious study was the focus of Hermione's attention, large with books lining the walls. As she pushed through the door and let it shut, she walked to the documents on the desk. The first was merely labelled 'businesses'. Before she had a chance to examine the document, the door suddenly closed behind them.

"Who are you and what do you want?" A black haired man asked from behind them. He leant against the door, blocking their exit. Ginny spun around her hair flying over her shoulder. A muggle gun was in his hand, but she could see the shape in his pocket that meant his wand was there. He was glaring at Hermione, who dropped the folder she had picked up back on the dsk.

"I'm Lauren" Hermione lied. "And this is Ginny." The man smirked slightly, as though enjoying a joke, then turned to face Ginny. She shivered involuntarily. The green eyes seemed to look right through her, and they were cold and unfeeling. But what happened to his glasses? Ginny asked herself.

"Lauren hu?" He asked. He turned back to Hermione. "So. i Lauren /i . Why are you in my apartment, and how did you know I would be here?" Hermione looked uncomfortable.

"We have a business deal for you,"

"Really? But I do believe you only answered half of my question."

"You might want to find a way to cover your tracks; you're easy to find when you know how." She replied, staring defiantly at him.

"Take a seat then. He answered, sitting behind the desk. Ginny sat on a large leather armchair, and Hermione did the same. "I am an assassin. Why would two ladies need an assassin?" Ginny shivered at these words. i Assassin /i . Somehow she hadn't envisioned this as his career path.

"For obvious reasons. We need someone taken care of." Ginny answered ducking her head, not wanting to look him in the eye.

"And who would that be madam?" A smile spread across his face. But, Ginny thought. It wasn't at the prospect of a job. Ginny wondered what he wasn't telling them.

"We will give you two million pounds if you complete it." Ginny said, dodging the question.

"What do you really want Ginny?" He asked her, the smile becoming wider.

"Excuse me?" Asked Ginny. _where was this going_

"What are you talking about Mr Auxilium?" Hermione asked, glaring at him.

"Well for some reason I want to know who my mark is." Again, the words cut Ginny like a knife. A mark could be anyone, a mark was a word for someone irrelevant, and somehow, this man had thrown away his feelings.

"Is the name necessary?" Hermione asked, appearing unaffected by this, but Ginny knew how much it hurt to see one of her friends like this, so different to the Gryffindor she made friends with.

"Well Miss. As a matter of fact it is. I will need their name to find where they work. Who they know. Where they will be, and where they live. So, though many people chose not to associate names with victims, it turns out better. Even a picture can tell me a lot about someone. You are married Lauren, and nervous. Not of me I hope?" His face twisted into a mock grin. " You want to see what it is like to be noticed, you are smart, your eyes glisten every time I tell you something you don't know. And you are shifty. Nervous for two reasons. By the way you clutch your wedding ring; your husband is in trouble. And the second? You tell me" Hermione looked taken aback.

"Well Mr Po-" Hermione froze realising her mistake. Ginny tensed, casually dipping her hand into her handbag and gripping her wand. She observed his face closely. Was that humour in his face?

"You may as well drop the act." He said simply. He looked Hermione right in the eye. "What do you really want _Hermione?"_


	2. bellatrix

Hermione's eyes widened. She heard Ginny take a sharp breath. The man just leant back in his office chair, and put his hands behind his head. His face was a grin Hermione could barley stand to look at.

"Hi Ginny" He said in a surprisingly upbeat voice, pulling his wand out of his pocket. He put his feet up on the table and leaned back further. Ginny didn't look at him. "Suppose I deserve that." He said, his voice not losing cheeriness. "So what spell? It can't be polyjuice potion; you would both have flasks full of the stuff as back up if it were."

He looked expectantly at Hermione, and she raised her head to look him in the eye. His eyes were sparking, in a way that reminded her of Dumbledore.

"A new spell I made. You can change everything except your gender and eyes. And how did you know?" Hermione bet Lupin didn't expect this. As head of the Order of the phoenix he was the one who asked them here.

"Clever. To answer your question, I never forgot Ginny's eyes. And you wouldn't look at me when you told me anything that was lying. So. As we are on question time, it's my turn. What spell?"

"Like we're going to tell an assassin. And where is your scar?" Ginny asked, finally raising her head to look at him. She couldn't believe he could look at them when he left them, left them with Voldemorts horcruxes and the death eaters.

"My own book of spells" He said mysteriously, tapping the side of his nose with his index finger. "But why did you come here? Surely not to catch up on old times, else you wouldn't be in disguise." Hermione sighed, and pulled out her wand. She tapped herself on the head with it, and her blond straight hair grew frizzy, slightly out of control. It grew darker, and longer in length. She pointed her wand at Ginny, and her hair did the same transformation into the redhead she was before she entered the hotel. The man couldn't stop a gasp. The teenager he had left behind was now a beautiful woman. Ginny flushed, but lifted her head to look at him.

"So where's Ron?" He asked, his eyes wavering over Ginny.

"Death eaters." Hermione answered quietly. "We got him back this morning. I'm still waiting for news. Harry, I think you need to see him" The smile was instantly wiped off Harry's face as Hermione delivered the news.

" i Where is he? i/ " He whispered. " i who was it? i/ . Ginny could now see the man she once loved. He had hidden his emotions, but not forgotten them. His eyes finally told her that he was still human, clouded with fear and worry.

"Bellatrix" Hermione whispered, her eyes brimming with tears. "He's at st Mungos." Tears streamed down her face, and Ginny felt the same thing happen to her. "He's been there ages. We don't know what she did to him. She got away as well. We don't know where she is." Harry got up suddenly. "What are you doing?" She asked.

"Do you want me to get Bellatrix to Azkaban?" He asked sounding angry.

"Yes, of course, but what can-"

"I can only take one of you. Which one." He looked so sincere and Genuine Hermione threw caution to the winds.

"Ginny" She answered quietly. She wiped her tears with her sleeve, and Ginny nodded. "How long?" She asked, hope in her eyes.

"We will see you in a minute." Harry answered. He patted Hermione on the shoulder, and offered his hand to Ginny. She looked at it then glared at him. "Do you want to come or not?" He asked. She groaned, and grabbed his hand. Hermione heard a swishing sound, and they were gone.

xxxxxx

"Where are we?" It was a fair question. It appeared to be a tunnel, but it had muggle lighting and pipes running through it. In a corner, was a black haired woman, who Ginny saw was fast asleep. There was a travelling cloak as her blanket, and her feet were bare.

"Shut up!" Hissed Harry. "Do you want to talk to here before we take her, or just take her?" He whispered.

"I want to talk to her" Ginny whispered back.

"Okay then." Before she knew what he was doing, he was over at the cloak, and expertly rifling though Bellatrix's pockets.

"What the hell are you doing?" Asked Ginny furiously.

"Shut up!" Harry hissed again. He had emerged with her wand. He stood back. "May I?" He asked. Ginny looked at him confused.

"Oh! Okay." She agreed, realising he meant wake her up. Harry grinned at her, probably the most human thing she had so far seen him show, and he leant down to the floor. Ginny was confused, but she gave him the benefit of the doubt. Instead, she turned away from him to examine Bellatrix's possessions. "What the hell are you doing?" She yelled suddenly. A gunshot had rung out. Bellatrix awoke with a start. Ginny released a mental sigh of relief. She didn't want Bellatrix alive, but then again, she didn't want to see her ex-boyfriend kill someone either. Bellatrix's eyes found hers

"How did you find me?" Asked the weak looking woman. She glared at Ginny, and fumbled in her coat.

"Looking for this?" Asked Harry, walking forward and twirling her wand in his fingers.

"Potter!" She spat.

"No, Auxilium actually. But I suppose that will go out the window thanks to my friends." He answered calmly. "Now. What have you been doing to Ron, and why did you want him?" The woman spat at his feet.

"What's it mean to you?" She asked. "And what are you doing here." Ginny leant back against the wall.

"Well you see Bellatrix. I don't like people hurting my friends. In fact, I hate people who fit that description. Do you know what I was doing while I was away?" He asked, in a tone that held no emotion. Bellatrix shook her head slowly.

"I Became worst than you. I was an assassin, and, not bragging, a bloody good one. I took people away from their family the same way you did. And now I know why you did it."

"Is that so?" Bellatrix asked, her frown fading slightly. Harry nodded.

"Because its fun. You can get out your anger. But you know something Bellatrix?" Bellatrix looked him directly in the eye. " You just pissed off the wrong wizard. i crucio! /i " Bellatrix snaked on the floor, shrieking in pain. Ginny spun around and grabbed Harry's wand arm.

" i what are you doing? /i " She hissed. Harry lowered his wand and looked at Ginny. Bellatrix lay still, breathing heavily on her side. "Harry, I asked you a question." Harry looked back at Bellatrix. Muttering something under his breath Ginny couldn't hear, she disappeared in the same way Hermione saw the two leave. He held out his hand to her, and yet again, Ginny glared at it.

"Well do you want to get back to Hermione or not?" She slowly placed her hand in his. With a swishing sound, the place faded out of view, only to be replaced by the study. "Hermione?" Harry called. He waited a couple of seconds, and then called out again, this time with emotion. Ginny walked over to the desk, where a parchment had scrawled writing on it.

i Ginny and Harry.

Ron is allowed visitors. I want to see him, and you two can come too. Its at saint Mungos, Ginny, you know the ward. But if Harry is coming, you should be warned. I don't know how Ron will react.

Hermione. /i 

Harry held out his hand to Ginny again.

"I'm coming." He said.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry and Ginny re-appeared in the middle of a corridor.

"Harry, how do you apparate? You cant apparate in a hospital, there are spells and such. "She asked, walking along the corridor. Harry followed her.

"Who says that I apparate? And would you please call me Jake?" He asked. Harry had decided several minutes ago he had never been more confused in his life. Ginny knocked gently on a door labelled "War induced." Harry observed his surroundings. The wards were a dazzling white, and there was a seating area a few meters further along the hall. In between windows there were pictures, most of famous healers. Harry snorted, as he noticed several had put their backs to him. The door opened gently, and Harry turned to look at the person in the door. She was a young and nervous medic, probably just out of school.

"Come in" She beckoned. As Harry shut the door behind him, he felt she was staring at him. "Pardon my asking." She began. "But are you Harry Potter? I mean I know you haven't got the scar, but you look a lot like him." Harry sighed. He pulled out his wand and tapped on his forehead. The scar that everyone knew slowly reappeared.

"Yes, I am, and I would appreciate it if you told us where Ron was." He said coldly. The woman's mouth fell open.

"Third corridor, last door on the left." Harry nodded a thank you, and followed Ginny. Ginny slowly pushed open the door.

"Ron?" She called softly. "Ron, are you okay?" She walked slowly over to the bed. Harry closed the door and leant against it, his arms folded and his face concerned.

"Hi Ginny!" Called a perky voice. "Yes I am fine! Glad I'm back from that hell hole anyway." Harry moved so that Ron wouldn't be able to see him, in a shadowy corner. "Did you find-" But he was cut off by Ginny flinging her arms around her brother. "Yes I missed you too" He said jovially. "Did you find Bellatrix?" He said as Ginny released him and sat down in the comfy chair by the bed.

"Erm Ron?"

"Yea, what?" His voice was concerned.

"We didn't. Someone else did." Ginny voice was hesitant, and Ron could tell.

"Who?" He demanded.

"Harry."

"Very funny Ginny." He answered

"I'm serious. Harry, would you come over here?" Harry sighed, and came out of his shadow hiding place. He walled over to the side of the bed. Ron's once smiling face had become almost scared.

"Ginny, there is a person who looks like the person I knew once beside the bed."

"It's me Ron." Harry answered, almost scared

"You found her then?" He asked in a flat voice. Harry nodded. "Where?"

"The abandoned pipes under san Francisco."

"Makes sense." He nodded. Then he seemed to realise who was in front of him "But where the hell were you? Why did you leave? The war wasn't over Harry, yet you left every one!" He was almost yelling.

"You're right Ron. But do you know how it feels?" Ron looked surprised Harry had agreed with him, and if anything, startled at the question. Harry didn't wait for an answer.

"The entire wizzarding community on your shoulders, the people you love being killed off right in front of you, so scared, but you can't turn to anyone, prophesised you had to kill some one. Do you know how that feels?" He paused to look at Ron. "I will answer myself, No, you don't, because no-one does." The three looked startled. Hermione was the first to react.

"Harry- That doesn't explain why you became an assassin."

"He did i what! /i " yelled Ron.

"Jake" He muttered. "Would you guys i please /i call me Jake." Harry sighed.

"Firstly" Harry began. "Ron calm down. You are not fully healed, though you will be. Secondly, I became an assassin so I could throw away my emotions. It was just something I ha to do. You kill death eaters, I kill death eaters. Pettigrew? Yea, I killed him. Lucius Malfoy? Yea, I killed him. Several people you don't know about? Yea, I killed them. I do not like having to explain myself, but in this case, be thankful I have. Please do not question my answer." The jaws of Ginny, Hermione and Ron fell open. "Now, I will leave and allow you to catch up." Harry turned, but was stopped by Ron.

"You're not going anywhere, I know you, and you'll do another disappearing act after everyone is happy you're back." Harry grinned.

"This is the thanks I get for putting my old best friends torturer in Azkaban?" Ron grinned,

"Yep. But, if you don't want to be around for a bit, deliver a message to Lupin for me." Harry shrugged.

"I don't think I will be going anywhere fast, so what do you want me to say?"

"Just say I'm fine, and Bellatrix is in Azkaban. Oh, and if you could get my wand that would be great." Harry nodded.

"Order of the phoenix right?" Ron nodded, and he disappeared. "Do you trust him?" he asked Ginny and Hermione.

xxxxxxx

Harry reappeared in a kitchen he hadn't seen for years. There were men and women fast asleep at the table that probably fell asleep at the meeting and Harry laughed. He walked over to the one at the head of the table. He shook the man slightly, until he woke up. His eyes opened slowly and he lifted his head.

"Hi moony." The man rubbed his eyes and stared at Him.

"Harry?" He whispered.

"Last time I checked!" He laughed. The man stood up and pulled Harry into a hug.

"I didn't think you would come!"

"Chill Lupin" He said as Lupin released him. "I have a message from Ron."

"Wait a second then." Lupin walked to the other side of the table, and tapped on the shoulder four red heads. They woke up, and Harry recognised Fred, George, Charlie, and Bill Weasly.

"Lupin, I don't think-" But he was cut of by Fred and George simultaneously calling his name. Harry sighed. "I am here to deliver a message. Ron is fine, I have seen him and he is as happy as anyone can be in a hospital. I found Bellatrix in the tunnels beneath San Francisco, and I have sent her to Azkaban. Ron also wants his wand."

"Harry, I thought you were dead." Bill said, a smile spreading across his face.

"Na. It takes a hell of a lot to kill me. And people, would you please call me Jake?" He answered.

"Jake?" Bill asked.

"Yes Jake." Harry answered simply

"Here is Ron's wand." Lupin slapped it into his palm.

"Can we see him then?" Fred asked.

"I assume so; Ginny and Hermione are there now. It's the 'war induced' ward, third corridor, last door on the left." Charlie groaned. "What?" Harry asked.

"It takes ages to get there, its furthest ward from the entrance." At this a huge grin spread across Harry's face. "What?" Charlie asked this time.

"Guys, grab hold of the person next to you's hand." They did as he said, forming a huge circle. With an unmistakeable swishing sound, they disappeared, and reappeared in the room where Ron was.

"Ron!"

"Hey guys!"

"I'll be outside." Harry announced.


End file.
